Freaky Friday Feudal Style
by sapphire espeon
Summary: Kikyo wants revenge - but it only ends up bringing up a whole lotta questions. Inu/Kag San/Mir.
1. Interference

Freaky Friday – Feudal Style.

Note: I hope that it does not get too confusing when trying to figure out who is who. I'll try and explain this as best as I can ok? Any names with " " around them is not who they really are. Thoughts will use the original name. I.e.

"Sango" is really Kagome

"Kagome" … Sango

"Inuyasha" … Miroku

"Miroku" … Inuyasha

Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in the story. sniff. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter one: Interference

Kikyo clasped her hands together, and closed her coal-coloured eyes. Taking a breath to calm herself, she recited the enchanted words. A wry grin wreathed her face. She would make him pay. But she too also planned to divide the happy little group of friends. She would watch them break apart, slowly, painfully, piece by piece.

Inuyasha and the gang (Shippou, Kagome, Miroku and Sango) were, once again on the hunt for the elusive Shikon shards. Their goal seemed unreachable, yet they continued to pursue it. Kagome rode her Pink bike, with Shippou sitting in the basket on the front, and Inuyasha perched on the back of it precariously. Alongisde walked two of her good friends, Miroku and Sango. They were an odd couple really, the pervert and the violent youkai-hunter with her boomerang-shaped hiraikotsu. Kagome smiled to herself. Inuyasha's presence always cheered her up, even if he was fiery-tempered and well, had a way with words of slight obscenity. (Yet never towards her, well at least anymore.)

Inuyasha feigned dozing on the bike, so that he would not be interrupted from his thoughts. The path was rocky and steep, but he was oblivious to all this. His ears twitched, sensing a power, one that had a slight air of familiarity to him. It seemed to radiate as if it were an invisible cloud. Night was slowly sinking into the sky, and a sprinkling of stars adorned the horizon. There was a half moon accompanying it, an eerie greyish-blue. Kagome stopped on her bicycle, dismounting. Inuyasha was now awoken, and looked slightly grumpy. She took Shippou, who was dozing lightly, and placed the little kistune on the ground, then taking out a thin blanket from her bag, and wrapping herself tightly in it. She curled up on the spongy grass, and slept lightly. Inuyasha leapt into the fork of a tree, closing his gleaming golden eyes. Sango leaned against the base of it, with Miroku a little too close for comfort. She inched away slightly.

Soon the group were deeply in slumber. Inuyasha lazily opened one eye and gazed around in suspicion. There was still the stench of magic in the air. Choosing to ignore it, he dozed off to sleep. The unknown power seeped through the chilled air, unnoticed.

Far away, she tossed back her shiny black hair and crowed with delight. She was the one in control now, not that pathetic little h_anyou!_ She detested that word so much, whenever it had to cross her lips, she practically spat it almost as if there was poison on her tongue. She threw her head back and laughed, her long locks trailing down the sides of her pale face. She had always had Inuyasha eating out of the palm of her hand, but now she would encase him in the true terror of her magic.

Kagome awoke; her friends were still sleeping, Miroku snoring lightly. Inuyasha sat like a stone in his tree, unmoving. It was almost as if was not alive. She shrugged, and stood up. She felt strange, and unlike her usual self, but could not put her finger on the reason why. She traipsed off to the nearby stream, to splash her face with water. It was like tears of ice on her face, cold and refreshing.

Sango awoke, feeling extremely tired, as if she had run a great distance. Her body felt lighter, and more spry. Having being a youkai hunter, she was of a slightly larger build than most girls her age. Spotting Kagome a short distance away, she went up to greet the girl… and stared in shock. She was staring at …herself! She covered her mouth with her hand, as to not wake the others, and gaped at the figure before her. Staring into the river at her reflection, she realized what was different. She was…was…Kagome!

Kagome was puzzled as to why she was staring at a copy of herself. How was it possible? She was the only Kagome! She let out a small shriek, and quickly clamped her mouth shut. Whispering fiercely to her friend, she stammered, "how…how did this happen?" Sango looked more than sombre, wincing at the voice that was coming from Kagome. It sounded just like her own. "What can we do?" She winced at her higher pitched voice. This was going to take a little getting used to. But how long would it last? She feared to imagine. "Ok, here's the plan. We can't let the guys know that anything is different. You will pretend to be me, and vice versa. I wonder if my hiraikotsu abilities were transferred to you, or if I can shoot the purifying arrows." Sneaking back to their camp, careful not to wake anyone, she took the quiver of arrows, bow and her hiraikotsu back to the edge of the river. Handing "Kagome" the curved weapon, she watched as the poor child was thrown to the floor by the sheer weight of it. She may have had her body, but she still appeared to have Kagome's skills. Heaving the boomerang high above her head, she gripped the end of it with both hands and tried to toss it afar. It glided maybe a metre, before being caught by the gravity and plunging back down to the earth. "Kagome" hung her head in shame. She knew that she could still wield hiraikotsu; it had fit perfectly into her hands when she picked it up. She returned it to her own hands, and attempted to fling it out across the shining water. It flew out, returned, and she snatched it out of the air with great ease and nimbleness. "Kagome" sighed. She would miss her weapon, she felt incomplete without it.. But this was the way it would have to be for now. She only hoped that they would not come up against any youkai monsters. She was _not_ going to fight them in this excuse of a skirt! Sighing again, she sat herself down and waited for the full awareness of what had happened to sink in. "Sango" joined her, staring wistfully out across the river.


	2. Setback

FFFS chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in this story sniff. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 2: setback

Miroku woke with a start. It was so quiet…He sat up, taking in the sight of the morning sunlight. He picked up his staff and stood, glancing swiftly at the tree where Inuyasha was supposed to be sleeping. But all he saw was a figure who looked exactly like himself. He closed his eyes in terror, expecting that when he opened them again, he would see Inuyasha perched in the tree, just as he had been the night before. But nothing had changed. He yelled up to the figure in the tree. "Hey, you!" The…_person _in the tree awoke with a start, and promptly lost his balance and crashed ungracefully to the ground below. Obviously still asleep, the creature tried out his sangontetsu on the visitor. A small flicker of light was emitted from the tips of this stranger's fingers before fading into oblivion.

"Keh?" Inuyasha looked at his hand in confusion. How come his attack wouldn't work? He glared up at Miroku. Hang on a sec, was that himself he was glaring at? Only then did he realize that he no longer had his hanyou claws. He felt the top of his head, hoping his ears were still there. He was very fond of them, after all. (Not that he'd admit that) They weren't. He growled in annoyance. He had a suspicion that the character before him was someone he knew, but who? It wasn't one of the girls, and it surely wasn't Shippou, as he was still sleeping like a log a few metres away. Snarling, he asked, "Who the heck are you?" Miroku jumped slightly in surprise at the tone. "Miroku." He stuttered. His voice sounded deep and gravely to him, and he seemed slightly taller than he had been the night before. And he was wearing a red robe. Surely not…it couldn't be! No! he would not accept it! He couldn't possibly be Inuyasha…could he? "Miroku" glared at him with distaste. "Body switch huh?" Only powerful magic was able to do this… "Damn!" Inuyasha swore. But Miroku inwardly smiled. Now he would be able to wield the tetseiga, and rescue the lovely Sango from any harm. He would be the hero….his eyes glazed over in a daydream, until he was slapped out of it by the person who now looked like him. "Tetseiga?" he questioned, and smiled, showing his new fangs. "Inuyasha was not going to give up his sword without a fight. He drew the inherited sword out from its sheath. "TETSEIGA!" he growled, and the weapon lengthened and glowed as is usually did. He frowned. Reluctantly, he handed over his prized sword, and looked saddened. Here's the deal, "Miroku" said, slightly disheartened. He felt as if he was incomplete without his tetseiga. HIS! Not Miroku's. "No one will find out about this. Not the girls, nor Shippou. Got that?" He stared intently, waiting for an answer, while "Inuyasha" tried to copy Inuyasha's actions with tetseiga. To him, it was a heavy, awkward sword. He took a hefty swing, but the tip of the sword only grazed the ground at "Miroku's" feet. "Watch it, baka!" he snarled, but the hanyou-turned priest was inwardly happy that tetseiga still only responded to him. How he wished he still had his golden eyes though, they made people uncomfortable and edgy.

But not Kagome. She always stared into them with interest and fascination, edging closer, closer….Shaking his head, he turned on his heel, and tried to leap back into his tree. But he made it no further than about half a metre above the ground. He slumped at the base of the tree, defeated, hoping that this would not last long, or worse, be permanent.

The gang rambled along slowly, after "Kagome" had re-learned to ride her bike, much to the surprise of the guys. This was more than humiliating, Sango thought. The vehicle teetered and toppled as she struggled to keep it straight. Kirara padded along silently, it's two tails waving gracefully. "Sango" was walking alongside Miroku" so as to not attract any attention. "Time for lunch!" announced the Kitsune, and grumbling stomachs could be heard from the gang. "Kagome" rummaged in her bag and pulled out some tasty looking sandwiches, along with some ramen for Inuyasha. "Ooh! Ramen!!" Squeaked "Miroku" in happiness. "Sango" gave "Miroku" a strange look. "But…you hate ramen!…" she stuttered. "Miroku's "face fell." "of course" he muttered, disappointed. How could I forget?" a black stare was shot in the direction of the hanyou-turned -priest. "Here you go Inuyasha! "Kagome" handed the noodle bowl to "Inuyasha." "Wow….thank a lot" said the priest, wrinkling his nose at the food. "In fact, it looks so good, I think I'll keep it for later! chucks ramen behind a tree "My precious ramen!!" "Miroku" jumped up and rushed in the direction where the food had landed.

"Sango" stared blankly. So did "Kagome". What on earth was going on? This was too weird for words. Anyway, after the suspiciously odd lunch the gang upped and left again, heading towards the fog-cloaked mountains. Overhead a black creature was gliding soundlessly. It had two black massive wings, leathery like a bats. Its eyes glowed a malicious purple, and out of its hideous crimson head, a charcoal horn sprouted. Its body was the same blood red colour as the head, and deadly-looking talons protruded from its wiry legs.

"Sango" noticed the glimmer of the shattered stone first, contemplated a while, but said nothing. She had vowed not to arise suspicion, and she would not break that vow. That thing, whatever it was, would come to visit soon enough, with their presence of the Shikon shards…. Though somehow, the feeling she got when she was near the enemy, was growing slightly fainter.

"Kagome" glanced up into the pale sapphire sky. A creature which both disgusted and intrigued her swooped craftily overhead. She grasped an odd feeling…..something about it….but what? She shrugged, and sauntered on as usual.

It lunged nearer and nearer, the group could feel the foul stench of its breath eating into them like a pungent acid. A rancid claw raked the sky only metres above their heads. "Kagome" focused harder…there was something important that she was missing here. She stared at the dragon with steely eyes of hatred, and then, just knew. It was definitely a Shikon shard – in its foot. But how could she know? She couldn't sense them; only Kagome could. And there had definitely been something about that whatever it was setting off alarm bells in her head – something that was not a usual occurrence.


End file.
